The Art of Seduction
by betawho
Summary: River is out to seduce the Doctor. But sometimes a girl needs a little help with her marriage. Fortunately, River's dad is awesome...


River was sitting in the library, reading a book, her thin, summer dress was draped down over a bare shoulder, exposing lots of creamy skin. Her hair was artlessly tousled, her lips lightly pursed, pink, and free of lipstick.

She was lounging casually, draped seductively over the chaise lounge. The very image of a seducable female.

She heard a sound in the doorway and looked up, eyes sleepy and welcoming.

"Oh. Hi Dad." She shrugged her shoulder and her neckline resettled at a more demure angle.

Rory grinned and walked in. He sat down in the chair across from her. "Expecting the Doctor?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and set her book aside.

Rory jerked a thumb over his shoulder, still smiling. "He's building a new fluid link, said he'd be a while."

"Of course he is. They do tend to leak," she said with a sigh, laying back and staring up at the frescoed ceiling.

"Had your heart set on seducing him, eh?" Rory said, leaning his chin on his hand, giving her a happy look.

She turned and frowned at him in puzzlement. "You don't disapprove?" she said in surprise.

"Why would I?" he asked. He looked so comfortable sitting there, ready to chat.

"Well, usually you..."

He waved that away, "Just because I don't want to be privy to the _details _doesn't mean I disapprove. I think it's healthy for a husband and wife to want each other."

She gave him a wide-eyed look. "I'm surprised." And considering she'd grown up with him, that was saying something.

He sat back. "I'm married to Amy. I'm not quite the fuddy-duddy people think." He gave her another smile. He was very much in dad mode today. "You take after your mother."

River grinned. "I take a lot after you too," she assured him.

"Really?" he asked, face brightening at the thought.

River laughed. "Yes. Really. You don't think Amy would have the patience to study Archeology for years, do you?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Reading endless dusty old books, and spending months on a dig shifting dirt with a brush? She's more likely to plant a stick of dynamite, then see what interesting things fell down."

Rory shrugged in wry agreement. "But you do get your sexiness from her," he said.

River flashed an identical wry smile back at him. "Only because my husband is so infernally hard to _seduce_!" She flopped backward on the chaise and plucked absently at a thread on the upholstery.

"Is there a problem?" Rory asked, sitting up. All concerned father. "I've seen the way he looks at you." He leaned forward, hands clasped earnestly between his knees. "I know he's attracted to you..."

She turned and smiled at him. "No, it's not that. He's perfectly seducable..." She held up a hand when she saw him stiffen. "No details," she assured him. He relaxed. She gave him a naughty grin, "But he _is _very..."

"I don't want to know!" Rory stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming.

River threw back her head and laughed. She leaned over and pulled his fingers out of his ears. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. She grinned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "You and your mother!"

River sat back down, grinning. She looked down and saw her flowing, flowery dress. She smoothed the soft fabric down over her thighs. The grin drained away, followed by a look of sadness.

Rory gave her a long hard look. He stood up. "Wait right there." He lifted a finger and pointed down at the chaise lounge. She lifted her eyebrows at his stern tone, but sat back on the lounge.

He trotted out of the room. She followed him with her eyes, puzzled. Time ticked away on her internal time sense. She looked around the muddled library. Books, comfy old furniture, things stacked any which way.

She looked at the long shelves, maybe she could get a start on her next paper. There was more than enough research material here, and she knew the Tardis would shift references from other rooms if she wanted them.

More time ticked away.

She stood up and headed for the shelves. At least she could start collecting...

A clatter in the hallway caught her attention.

"But why does it have to go in here?" the Doctor's voice yelled from outside the door.

She heard Rory's muffled voice yell something from down the hall. She dived back to the chaise lounge. She arranged herself, fluffing out her skirts, leaning back and pulling down her neckline until it was practically indecent. She fumbled for a book from the pile on the table.

When the door opened she was leaning back, unconcernedly reading a book. She swiftly turned it right side up.

The Doctor glared back down the hall as he strode into the library. He was in his shirtsleeves, his braces all askew, his hair wild as if he'd been running his hands through it, and his long fingers covered with solder burns.

He looked wonderful. Her hearts sped up.

He walked over distractedly, not noticing her deshabille, and thrust something at her. "Here," he said impatiently, obviously annoyed at having been interrupted in his work, "Rory said you needed this."

In the palm of his hand, lay a bowtie.

She stared up at him, taking it gently, and blessing her father by every saint she could think of.

"Although why you need one of my bowties, I have no idea." He turned to leave. "I still have fluid links to..."

She jumped up, darted around him, and slammed the door shut. She pressed her back against it and stared at her husband.

He stopped, suddenly registering her determined expression, predatory stance, and flowery dress.

He took a step back at the intensity of her gaze. He gulped and loosened his collar with one finger.

Her eyes got brighter.

"Uhm... Did you need something else?" he asked in a high pitched voice. He looked nervous, and titillated.

She flipped the lock without looking, and pushed away from the door.

"Yes..."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "betawho" at the top of the page._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
